Collide
by angledust-893
Summary: Would you chose to stay with the man you love? Even if it would seal his fate of death? A L&J Fanfic, my first, please read
1. Chapter 1

Collide

A L&J Fanfic 

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter one: Train Ride to Hogwart

_Polyhydrate_

_A particular water plant found only in magical forests. This extremely rare species of pinedrates is found only in shallow ponds, in the densest coniferous forest. Its distinguishing petals that surround the otherwise plain grayish-yellow cone are of a pale green to pink hue. The petals of this can be stewed to make a strong protection potion (i.e. Safeguard Potion) that allow the drinking to be shielded against any and all physical attack. During the Spring, this plant also produce . . .._

"Lily!" 

The noise caused lily to jerk awake from her monotonous reading.

"Whhhaaat" she whined, without bothering to look up from her new textbook. She sifted slightly and returned reading. A sudden gab in her side made her look up.

"Ow that hurt!" she said.

"Good you deserved that," Chris Hamilton replied. As he ducked to avoid a painful slap to his head, he caught Lily's hand.

He started to rub it gently. "Lillian Evans you mustn't read while the train is in motion, otherwise you shall get nausea"

Lily giggled, " You know that actually sounded like my mom for a moment." She rolled her eyes; " thank god I'm finally away from her, this summer was way too long"

Chris smirked and said in the same tone, " I'm very displeased to her you say that Lillian _Jane_ Evans! apologizes right now!"

Lily's eyebrow twitched and she started playfully slapping his arm with her other hand.

"Oh you evil, evil person! Didn't I tell you to never call me by my middle name?"

The boy laughed and easily caught her other hand. He tightened his grip and then said " If you wish Ms. Lily Jane Evans." Chris stuck out his tongue at lily.

Lily just laughed and tried to pull her hands away but his grip was too strong. " Alright, you've proved your stronger then me now let me go."

He laughed and let go. "Now that you're free from my overpowering grip, what are you going to do?"

She smiled and said "This". And lily leaned towards him and kissed him. After a very long moment they parted and Chris said, " hmm much better than reading." Lily giggled and allowed her to be pulled into his arms. But before they could get to far into the snogging business the compartment door slid open and they slowly pulled their lips apart.

"Oh Lillian!" a familiar voice said.

"Betsy, if you have to ruin a moment, at least ruin it without calling me by my full names." Lily retorted. "What are you doing here?"

A thin brunette with shoulder length wavy hair walked into the compartment. She had oval blue glasses and her eyes were emereld-gray. Her mouth was thin and long with a faint pink color. She carried a book in her arms and she already had on her Hogwart robes.

"I came here to break your snogging session, and to grab some more pasties." And without another word she reached to the huge pile of pastries and helped herself to a few.

Lily rolled her eyes. " You know I almost missed you great manners over the summer, almost."

Betsy laughed, " Ah, what would you do without me lily."

Chris smiled and said, " A whole lot more."

Betsy faked a hurt look and said, " Well I guess I'll take my leave now. God knows what you lovebird will do here." She stood up and gave lily a quick hug. " I missed you over the summer, glad we're back, though you may think otherwise." Then in a whisper she said, " I need to tell you something later"

Lily hugged her best friend back and said, " you know I missed you too, so stop fishing for compliments. We'll talk later okay?"

Beth stood up and said, " yep, prepare for a long night of girl talk.

Lily smiled slightly but also gave her bff a concern look.

But Beth didn't say anymore. Right before Beth left the compartment she turned and said, " Oh and Lily _don't forget to use protection!"_

Lily blushed and quickly got up to slam the door. When she looked back at Chris she saw an amused look on his face.

"Oh shut up! You guys perverted!"

Chris stood up and put his arm around lily, " awww, is my sweet Lilykan embarrassed."

Lily thought better than to answer him and just stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Serve you right!"

"Ok fine I'll stop, shush" And he gave Lily a passionate kiss. Lily anger softened and she kissed him back, while she let him led her back to their seats. Chris sat down and pulled Lily unto his lap. "Hmm, wanna get back to what we were doing?"

Lily just kissed him again and slid her tongue into his mouth.

But, once again the compartment door slid open. This time lily didn't bother to turn around or move at all.

"Elisabeth Longbottem! Stop barging in already, if you stay all you'll get is to see us make-out!" And she proceeded to kiss the base of Chris's neck.

But something was wrong. Chris had stopped kissing her and his hold tightened around her protectively.

"Hmm?" she whispered into his ear.

He only said, " Hello James" in an icy tone.

"Hello Chris" a person replied in an equally cold tone.

Lily sighed, _when will I get a moment of peace with my boyfriend?_

She turned so she could see James' hair pointing through the door. His messy jet-black hair was an object of adoration to many girls, but to Lily it was just something that's always annoyingly close to her.

" You might as well come in." Lily said.

James quickly stepped in. The first thing that lily noticed about him was his body. _Wow, he worked out this summer. _Lily gave herself a mental shake.

"What is it Potter?" Chris barked.

"Tsk, tsk so cold Hamilton, you'd think I was a villain or something." James replied as he stroked his own hair.

"From here I don't see too much of a difference." Chris growled. He and James never really had gotten along very well, especially after James helped the Gryffindor quitich team bet his (Hufflepuff) quitich team last year.

"Well villain or not I wanted to talk to lily."

"Well here I am" Lily replied wearily. _He better not is trying to ask me out in front of Chris. The guy has no tact!_

James looked around nervously, " Actually I was wondering if I could speak to you alone."

Before Lily could answer Chris said, " N-O, understand potter? I do not want you rapping her once I'm out of site."

James gave him a disgusting/angry look. " I would _never _do that you filthy mouth scum! You know I should just kick the living sht out of you for saying that!"

Chris took out his wand as if to jinx him well lily lied her hand on his arm.

"Can't you guys have a civil conversation? Look, I'll talk to you Potter if you make it quick."

"But Lily-" Chris started.

"Shush, I'll be back in a sec." And lily gave him one last parting kiss on the lips before she got up.

She followed James into an empty corridor.

"What is it potter . . . if you couldn't see I was having a um…….. . Good time before you barged in!"

But instead of listening James just turned her back away from her and stared out a window. The train was passing the English Countryside and it was raining slightly.

Lily gave him a pondering look. _Hmm that's strange, he normally would have just shouted back at me._

"Look lily I was going to ask you to go to Hogmeade with me but I guess _you already have plans_." His sounded hurt, very hurt. _Even stranger, he never cared whether or not I had plans before._

"umm …well . .ya" she muttered lamely.

"So are you guys an item?" he still didn't look at her, instead he ruffled his hair again.

"Kinda . . . well ya. We got together during the summer." She said, answering his unasked question. _God I sound stupid._

"Oh . . . well I guess you better get back." He turned and started to walk towards the door.

He stopped for a moment and stared at Lily intensely, almost desperately. Lily felt some…. Thing… Some…strong emotion washed over her. Suddenly she felt vulnerable as if her sharp tongue (which was the only way she could stand James with) was suddenly lost. His stare hypnotized her as James grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Their lips were just inches apart, and unknowingly coming closer --- but before Lily even realized what would have happened, He was gone, the swish of his cloak sounding next to the closing door.


	2. Chapter 2

Collide

A L&J Fanfic 

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter one: Train Ride to Hogwarts

_Polyhydrate_

_A particular water plant found only in magical forests. This extremely rare species of pinedrates is found only in shallow ponds, in the densest coniferous forest. Its distinguishing petals that surround the otherwise plain grayish-yellow cone are of a pale green to pink hue. The petals of this can be stewed to make a strong protection potion (i.e. Safeguard Potion) that allow the drinking to be shielded against any and all physical attack. During the Spring, this plant also produce . . .._

"Lily!" 

The noise caused lily to jerk awake from her monotonous reading.

"Whhhaaat" she whined, without bothering to look up from her new textbook. She sifted slightly and returned reading. A sudden gab in her side made her look up.

"Ow that hurt!" she said.

"Good you deserved that," Chris Hamilton replied. As he ducked to avoid a painful slap to his head, he caught Lily's hand.

He started to rub it gently. "Lillian Evans you mustn't read while the train is in motion, otherwise you shall get nausea"

Lily giggled, " You know that actually sounded like my mom for a moment." She rolled her eyes; " thank god I'm finally away from her, this summer was way too long"

Chris smirked and said in the same tone, " I'm very displeased to her you say that Lillian _Jane_ Evans! apologizes right now!"

Lily's eyebrow twitched and she started playfully slapping his arm with her other hand.

"Oh you evil, evil person! Didn't I tell you to never call me by my middle name?"

The boy laughed and easily caught her other hand. He tightened his grip and then said " If you wish Ms. Lily Jane Evans." Chris stuck out his tongue at lily.

Lily just laughed and tried to pull her hands away but his grip was too strong. " Alright, you've proved your stronger then me now let me go."

He laughed and let go. "Now that you're free from my overpowering grip, what are you going to do?"

She smiled and said "This". And lily leaned towards him and kissed him. After a very long moment they parted and Chris said, " hmm much better than reading." Lily giggled and allowed her to be pulled into his arms. But before they could get to far into the snogging business the compartment door slid open and they slowly pulled their lips apart.

"Oh Lillian!" a familiar voice said.

"Betsy, if you have to ruin a moment, at least ruin it without calling me by my full names." Lily retorted. "What are you doing here?"

A thin brunette with shoulder length wavy hair walked into the compartment. She had oval blue glasses and her eyes were emereld-gray. Her mouth was thin and long with a faint pink color. She carried a book in her arms and she already had on her Hogwart robes.

"I came here to break your snogging session, and to grab some more pasties." And without another word she reached to the huge pile of pastries and helped herself to a few.

Lily rolled her eyes. " You know I almost missed you great manners over the summer, almost."

Betsy laughed, " Ah, what would you do without me lily."

Chris smiled and said, " A whole lot more."

Betsy faked a hurt look and said, " Well I guess I'll take my leave now. God knows what you lovebird will do here." She stood up and gave lily a quick hug. " I missed you over the summer, glad we're back, though you may think otherwise." Then in a whisper she said, " I need to tell you something later"

Lily hugged her best friend back and said, " you know I missed you too, so stop fishing for compliments. We'll talk later okay?"

Beth stood up and said, " yep, prepare for a long night of girl talk.

Lily smiled slightly but also gave her bff a concern look.

But Beth didn't say anymore. Right before Beth left the compartment she turned and said, " Oh and Lily _don't forget to use protection!"_

Lily blushed and quickly got up to slam the door. When she looked back at Chris she saw an amused look on his face.

"Oh shut up! You guys perverted!"

Chris stood up and put his arm around lily, " awww, is my sweet Lilykan embarrassed."

Lily thought better than to answer him and just stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Serve you right!"

"Ok fine I'll stop, shush" And he gave Lily a passionate kiss. Lily anger softened and she kissed him back, while she let him led her back to their seats. Chris sat down and pulled Lily unto his lap. "Hmm, wanna get back to what we were doing?"

Lily just kissed him again and slid her tongue into his mouth.

But, once again the compartment door slid open. This time lily didn't bother to turn around or move at all.

"Elisabeth Longbottem! Stop barging in already, if you stay all you'll get is to see us make-out!" And she proceeded to kiss the base of Chris's neck.

But something was wrong. Chris had stopped kissing her and his hold tightened around her protectively.

"Hmm?" she whispered into his ear.

He only said, " Hello James" in an icy tone.

"Hello Chris" a person replied in an equally cold tone.

Lily sighed, _when will I get a moment of peace with my boyfriend?_

She turned so she could see James' hair pointing through the door. His messy jet-black hair was an object of adoration to many girls, but to Lily it was just something that's always annoyingly close to her.

" You might as well come in." Lily said.

James quickly stepped in. The first thing that lily noticed about him was his body. _Wow, he worked out this summer. _Lily gave herself a mental shake.

"What is it Potter?" Chris barked.

"Tsk, tsk so cold Hamilton, you'd think I was a villain or something." James replied as he stroked his own hair.

"From here I don't see too much of a difference." Chris growled. He and James never really had gotten along very well, especially after James helped the Gryffindor quitich team bet his (Hufflepuff) quitich team last year.

"Well villain or not I wanted to talk to lily."

"Well here I am" Lily replied wearily. _He better not is trying to ask me out in front of Chris. The guy has no tact!_

James looked around nervously, " Actually I was wondering if I could speak to you alone."

Before Lily could answer Chris said, " N-O, understand potter? I do not want you rapping her once I'm out of site."

James gave him a disgusting/angry look. " I would _never _do that you filthy mouth scum! You know I should just kick the living sht out of you for saying that!"

Chris took out his wand as if to jinx him well lily lied her hand on his arm.

"Can't you guys have a civil conversation? Look, I'll talk to you Potter if you make it quick."

"But Lily-" Chris started.

"Shush, I'll be back in a sec." And lily gave him one last parting kiss on the lips before she got up.

She followed James into an empty corridor.

"What is it potter . . . if you couldn't see I was having a um…….. . Good time before you barged in!"

But instead of listening James just turned her back away from her and stared out a window. The train was passing the English Countryside and it was raining slightly.

Lily gave him a pondering look. _Hmm that's strange, he normally would have just shouted back at me._

"Look lily I was going to ask you to go to Hogmeade with me but I guess _you already have plans_." His sounded hurt, very hurt. _Even stranger, he never cared whether or not I had plans before._

"umm …well . .ya" she muttered lamely.

"So are you guys an item?" he still didn't look at her, instead he ruffled his hair again.

"Kinda . . . well ya. We got together during the summer." She said, answering his unasked question. _God I sound stupid._

"Oh . . . well I guess you better get back." He turned and started to walk towards the door.

He stopped for a moment and stared at Lily intensely, almost desperately. Lily felt some…. Thing… Some… emotion washed over her. She felt . . .vulnerable as if her sharp tongue (which was the only way she could stand James) was suddenly lost. His stare hypnotized her as James grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Their lips were just inches apart, and unknowingly coming closer --- but before Lily even realized what would have happened, James left, the swish of his cloak sounding next to the closing door.

Chapter 2

Train to Hogwart…..

_Fuck what just happened?_

Lily stared at the door for a moment before Chris came crashing in. Livid with anger she marched towards her, quickly closing the distance between them.

"Dame that fucken Bastard! Lily are you okay? Talk to me? Lily! Your getting me worried!" Chris took her shoulder and gently shook her.

Lily woke up from her trance-like state.

"Wha-? Oh Chris it's you, why are you in here?" She said confused.

"Lily" He shook her again, " are you okay? You look really pale. Did that bastard jinx you?" Without waiting for an answer he continued on his rant, " Dame, I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with you! Err I'm gonna make that guy pay once n' for all!"

He started walking towards another compartment. Lily ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't bother" She said, keeping her firm arms tight on his fighting arms, " he didn't do anything. Mind you, you're getting to protective for my liking"

Chris stopped fighting her gripped and hugged her tight.

"Maybe you're right but that's only because I can't stand thinking that anyone would harm you." He said in a low-seductive voice.

"Hmm" she answered and started to kiss him, " that's more like it laddy"

"Laddy, isn't that a bit old-fashioned? Anyway can't I still jinx him?" He said playfully, then he kissed her gently pulling on his bottom lips to grant entrance.

"Hmph, not when I'm Head Girl this year, besides they'll be plenty of time when I'm . . . off duty." She said, then continued the tongue game of tennis.

The couple spent a long time doing that. But although lily undoubtably enjoyed she felt for the first time all summer, that something was. . Off. Still she owned it to lack of sleep the night before.

All too soon they had to pull apart because the train was slowing down. Lily left Chris in search of her friends, while Chris rejoined his in a compartment nearby. After fruitlessly searching every compartment she followed the stream of people leaving the train. She located her trunks and her owl's cage. Her fast owl, Tiger was off delivering a letter. She finally found her finds at the near the place where they would met the carriages.

Her closest group of friends was one composed of Betsy, Anna and Kristy. Betsy, Lily's best friend was the one that "interrupted" her. She was a bit taller than lily and was thin. She was half-French and half-English. Betsy was kind, smart and quiet in her way but always happy and peaceful. Anna was Lily's Ravenclaw friend. Incredibly smart she has a cunning personality to match. From Asian descendents she had a perfectly almond dark eyes and perfect body shape. She was often seriously but humorus too. Kristy was from the states. She was very fun to be around but sometime a bit too careless. She wasn't as close to Lily but only because she transferred from "Princeton's school of Magic" a year ago.

"Hey you guys? There you are, you wouldn't believe how long I've been looking for you?" Lily whined when she finally saw them.

"You mean you didn't spend that time snogging Chris?" Kristy teased.

"I'm shock lily, honestly you know you have to be frenching him 24/7" Anna added.

"HahahaHA not!" lily snapped.

She turned to Betsy.

"Are you going to mock me for my drop dead bf as well?" lily demanded.

"Moi mademoiselle, havens forbid I say something about you vomit inducing kissing sessions." Beth joked, but Lily saw her spirit wasn't into what she was saying. Her eyes, which were watching for the carriages, showed that her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Beth?" she said concerned, " Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Beth muttered, still glancing for their vehicles.

"Come Betsy, don't let the cat keep your tongue." Kristy joked, but there was a trace of worry in her voice.

"Betsy what is it?" Anna inquired when Beth was still silent.

"It's just----" she stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it?"

"Look" Beth waved her hand at the on coming group of thersals.

"What is it Beth I don't see anything." Kristy said but Anna and lily didn't reply. Lily knew that the thing Beth, and Anna, could see were thersals. Black horse-like creatures that you could only see if you say the dead. Anna could see them because her brother dead when they were young, she never really talked about it. But she didn't seem to mind his death, after all he was just a toddler when he died, and she never really knew him. Beth, however, just recently saw these creatures. Last year her grandfather died from a stroke. She never knew him that well but the grief of death did make her depressed for a while. Luckily she found her peace with his death after a few weeks.

"Beth I don't get it, are you still upset about your grandpa's death?" Lily asked.

"No, it's just… I don't really know how to explain it. Just look around."

They all did but all they saw was the usual amount of students chattering about. Seeing their confused looks Beth sighed.

"Its just . . . a lot more people can see the thersals now. Just now too, you can see it in their look of bewilderment in their faces."

The rest of her friends studied the people's faces more closely. They did see a larger number of sad faces.

"Wow Betsy your right." Kristy muttered in an unusual sad tone.

"I guess this has to do with the numbers of attack this past summer" Lily voiced.

"I know, all those terrible attacks and deaths. Some of them would have to be our classmates parents or relatives." Betsy said in a teary voice.

Although the group of friends was all sympathetic, Betsy was the kindest of them all. Anytime somebody died she would become sad for at least day. It was as if the loss of a person's life was her own. This personality became exceptionally clear after her grandfather's death.

"You know what I'm ashamed about," Anna said quietly, " If you didn't point that out to us, I wouldn't have even noticed. Aren't I nice?"

"You can't blame yourself Anna, we get wrapped up in our own little world that sometime we forget everyone else." Beth consoled.

"You know what, we should do something about this!" Lily declared. She was never the one to stand around when something was wrong.

"Like what, it's not as if we can kill Voldemort. I mean if so many trained Aurors can't even do that…." Kristy trailed off lost in thoughts.

"No not that. I mean it would be all heroic and stuff but it's foolish to waste our lives on a task we can't accomplish. There is something we can do though….."

"Such as…" Betsy looked up at Lily.

"It's like you said Betsy. Look around us, people are sad and depressed. We should do something to make them happier!"

"Like what lily?" Kristy wanted to know.

"Ya, what can we do to help?"

"You guys, I dunno, it sounds like a good idea but….. I mean how would you feel if someone close to you got killed. I don't you'd want somebody always hopping up and down next to you. That'll just be annoying."

"It would be…. I know we could do something that is optional, like a dance or fair. For those people that want to be less gloomy, they could not go. But for those that want to go they can go."

"A dance, that'll be Awesome!" Kristy said. "Dresses, makeup, shy guys asking girls out, it'd be so much fun!"

"Ya, and it'll make the whole cheering up thing seem casual. But can we convince Dumbledore to let us do it?"

"I'm pretty sure. After all I AM the Headgirl" Lily Boasted.

The group of girls laughed.

Meanwhile….

James returned to his friends after that encounter with Lily. Sirius and Remus were playing exploding Snap and Peter was watching.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said as his mate joined them.

James didn't reply.

"What's wrong James?" Peter asked.

"Nothing."

"Lemme guess mate, you ask lily out again and she said no."

"Its not that… well not that completely…"

Sirius laughed as he won the game. Then he turned to James who was sitting across from him.

"Listen mate this is your last year at Hogwarts. LAST YEAR. Doesn't that make you sad that you haven't _done _anything these past few years? I mean come on Prongs! While Lily may be the only on your mind it's not the same for her! Forget about her! She could of have the sexiest guy on the planet but she didn't, it's her lost."

"You think I'm the sexiest guy on Earth Padfoot? Why thank you." James bowed, which looked very weird since he was sitting down.

"It's not me that think that James. The whole freaken girl population in our school thinks the same way! Just get over her already."

"That's not all to it though. When I went looking for her guess who I found in her compartment, _Alone._"

"Who was she fucking?" Sirius teased. James shot him a dark look.

"She was not fucking anybody….. yet."

"Oh, gotcha so whose the unlucky guy."

"Chris Hamilton"

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Remus muttered.

"Look if that's the guy she want it's her lost. Get over her mate." Sirius continued.

"James I don't get it though, I mean why Lily?" Peter squeaked. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. Sirius shuffling cards while Remus looks at a watch.

"Because she the light of my day…. The moon to my nights. Her loving red hair is always twining my mind. Her deep emerald eyes are the most precious jewels. Her beautiful voice is ever playing in my heart…."

After a very long time

"…And that is why I love my precious Lillian." James finished. He looked at his friends. Sirius and Peter finished their round of exploding snap and Remus was reading a book.

"Hey! Wasn't anyone listening to me?"

"Nope" Remus said without looking up. Sirius looked at Remus' watch.

"Wow James it's a new record 30 min and 25 sec."

"I am soooooo overjoyed." He said tartly.

They laughed.

"Hey the carriage is stopping." Remus remarked.

"Finally!" Peter yelled. "I almost fell asleep."

Sirius blocked the door.

"Look everybody, this is our last year here! Let's make it an _interesting_ one." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Yes, this gotta be our best year, something that'll make us remembered for a VERY long time."

"Make lots of trouble." Sirius started their chant.

"Give it your all!" James smiled.

"And hold nothing back!" Remus finished.

All three of them then hit little Peter on the head.

"Long Live the Marauders"


End file.
